


[アイナナ | みなトウ] 背景音樂

by Neeruja



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeruja/pseuds/Neeruja
Summary: 巳狗已交往提及NO_MAD＋曲風捏造稱呼使用台版翻譯





	[アイナナ | みなトウ] 背景音樂

手指點上書架陳列的其中一張CD，輕抽出來，巳波看著發售日期，距離現在三年左右的時間吧。

但封面上的年輕面孔，跟他幾乎天天看到的臉相比，還是有著些微差距的。

封面上的透真，頭髮比現在長至少一半，看起來是用著定量的髮膠塑型成當年流行的張揚風格，改良的和式服裝，則露出他因高舉手勢而伸展至最顯肌肉精實的臂膀。

  
呵，這點倒是和他現在所偏好的部份相差無幾。

巳波將封面和眼前剛洗好澡、踏出浴室，腰間只掛著鬆垮運動褲的透真再次比對了一下。  
  
  
邊擦拭頭髮的透真看清楚巳波手裡的東西以後，雖然面露一點吃驚，倒也沒阻止他什麼，只是不自然的把毛巾繞過後頸掛著，小聲埋怨巳波說如果想聽的話可以告訴他，他會挑一張最滿意的讓阿巳聽啊。

「這樣就不客觀了吧，現在聽可以嗎？」

巳波嘴上問著，卻已經打開塑膠殼蓋，轉往房內的音響那邊走去，透真沒有回答，原因是他未乾的頭髮使他打了個又急又快的噴嚏。  
  
  
「真是的，狗丸先生是成年人了吧。」

按下播放鍵，鼓點強烈的前奏漸進，巳波也腳步稍快的來到透真身邊，重新拿起毛巾，接替擦乾頭髮的動作。

在透真聽來，頭頂規律又細小摩擦聲，比起被遮掩住而變得朦朦的歌曲來的清晰數倍。  
也幸好隔著這一層毛巾，巳波會直接感受到震耳的和樂搖滾，同時伴隨他曾經快意充沛的歌聲，而不是自己因緊張而加快的心跳。

歌曲結束在悠長的笛音，餘韻之後是換曲中間的空白，為了減緩設備單一的機械聲凸顯的尷尬，透真遲疑但還是問了。  
  
  
「怎麼樣？」

「什麼怎麼樣呢？」

「阿巳明明知道吧。」

「狗丸先生想知道我的評價？」

「對、對啦！」  
  
耐不住的透真伸手去拉巳波，兩人改為面對面坐在床沿。  
見巳波擺出好整以暇的態度繼續整理起毛巾來，透真只好又去扯動巳波那雙偏細白的手。 

  
「我對我作的曲可是有著絕對的自信哦。」

「⋯⋯」

「所以狗丸先生還要問嗎？」

「你這傢伙真不可愛！」

「是呢，我本來就不是以可愛作為形象設定的人。」  
  
  
輕嘆一口氣，透真放鬆了對巳波手腕的箝制，向下移動幾分反牽起眼前任性的作曲家。

「拿過去和ŹOOĻ比較什麼的，是不可能的吧。」

「尤其，在我覺得ŹOOĻ已經是最棒最強的時候。」

「這都是因為，有你為我們作的歌。」  
  
歌聲適時響起。  
第二首是收斂起昂聲和激情、磁性的男音低低流出，三年前的透真像是傾訴什麼的哼唱著。

  
「我可以說哦，我能說出現在的狗丸先生更好。」

順著兩人牽住的姿勢，巳波突然一把將透真按在床上，心生流連地摸往其它巳波同樣覺得如今的透真更好的地方。

  
透過這樣重溫過去的行為，能知道自己得到一個這麼好的人。  
原來回憶能帶給他的，並非只有壞事。  
  
  
「吶，今天聽著NO_MAD的歌做吧。」

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 2019/8/6 https://www.plurk.com/p/nfpbgj


End file.
